Aku, Kau, dan Dunia
by kuncipintu
Summary: Karena cinta tak pernah mengenal batas. / Pemuda itu yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin melampaui batasan yang dibuat dunia. / Pemuda itu, pemuda yang ia kacaukan hidupnya. / Salahkah Eunhyuk karena mencintai? / boys-love, shounen-ai / ficlet / GAJE / full warnings inside / RnR, puhlis?


**Warnings**

_typo(s) . miss typo(s) . pasaran—seperti biasa . ficlet . almost no dialog . not-that-fluffy, babe~_

* * *

**A**ku, **K**au, **d**an** Dunia**

_by_

**Kunci Pint**u

* * *

"**E**unhyuk-_ah_... Jangan terlalu banyak minum susu."

"Eunhyuk-_ah_... Jangan melamun ketika belajar."

"Eunhyuk-_ah_... Jangan main _handphone_ terus."

"Eunhyuk-_ah_... Jangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri."

"Eunhyuk-_ah_... Jangan melihat Donghae terus menerus."

Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan. Jangan merokok di tempat umum. Jangan jalan terus ketika lampu sedang merah.

Ada banyak larangan di dunia ini. Terlalu banyak hingga Eunhyuk tak sanggup mengingat semua. Toh ia juga tak merasa perlu untuk mematuhinya. Larangan ada untuk dilanggar, bukan?

Jangan berbicara ketika sedang mengunyah. Jangan menusuk makanan dengan sumpit.

Sejak kecil, Eunhyuk telah dibiasakan oleh orang tuanya untuk mematuhi peraturan, walaupun ia tidak pernah terbiasa. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan pemikiran Eunhyuk berubah. Melanggar peraturan dan melaksanakan apa yang dilarang itu keren, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan ketika masih ada di sekolah menengah. Eunhyuk sudah sering terkena detensi dan hukuman ketika masih sekolah.

Jangan menginjak bagian belakang sepatumu ketika memakainya. Jangan parkir sembarangan.

Ia sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan tidak baik karena kelakuannya yang sering berontak. Eunhyuk tidak pernah peduli, toh detensi yang diberikan oleh wali kelasnya dulu hanya semacam, "Sapu kelas sampai bersih setelah bel pulang!" atau "Kerjakan sekian soal di halaman sekian, besok harus dikumpul!". Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Ia tahu kalau ia punya Donghae yang akan selalu setia menemaninya—sesekali membantunya—menyapu kelas walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore. Ia punya Donghae yang dengan sabar, terlalu sabar malah, membimbing Eunhyuk mengerjakan soal hukumannya—bahkan terkadang malah Donghae yang seratus persen mengerjakannya.

Jangan biarkan pintu rumah tak terkunci ketika kau pergi.

Jangan mencintai sesama jenis. Jangan mencintai Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak peduli akan detensi-detensi dari wali kelasnya. Tapi ia peduli akan hukuman tidak langsung dari teman dan keluarganya. Hukuman tersirat dan tak pernah terucap langsung namun berada di tingkat yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding harus mengerjakan lima puluh soal Kimia dalam semalam. Eunhyuk peduli atas tindakan ostrasisme teman-temannya. Eunhyuk peduli akan wajah tegang penuh kekecewaan dari ayahnya. Eunhyuk peduli akan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata ibunya ketika Donghae—dengan gagah berani—mendatangi rumah Eunhyuk dan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Memberi tahu ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk bahwa Donghae mencintai anak mereka. Sekaligus meminta maaf karenanya. Meminta maaf.

Sesungguhnya, Eunhyuk sedikit merasa kecewa dan tidak mengerti ketika Donghae mengucapkan kata maaf sambil membungkuk—bersujud—di depan kaki ayahnya. Mengapa Donghae harus meminta maaf? Bersalahkah ia? Bersalahkah Eunhyuk karena dicintai? Bersalahkah Eunhyuk karena mencintai?

Bayangan wajah murka ayahnya, ekspresi lelah dan kecewa milik ibunya, serta tampang tak percaya yang ditunjukkan _nuna_-nya di hari itu terbayang-bayang. Silih berganti, menggores hati Eunhyuk tiap kali wajah ketiganya melintas di benak Eunhyuk. Menambah beban di pundaknya ratusan kali lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya.

Rasanya sakit. Sakit ketika menyadari bahwa teman-temanmu mulai memperlakukanmu seolah kau manusia yang membawa penyakit menjijikkan dan bisa menular kapan saja. Sakit ketika melihat keluargamu memandangmu seolah kau adalah orang asing yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan kotoran ke wajah mereka—dan memang perumpamaan itulah yang digunakan ayah Eunhyuk ketika beliau memarahi Eunhyuk, membentaknya, menceramahi anaknya tentang cinta yang seharusnya dan tidak seharusnya.

Tentu tidak semua seperti itu. Masih ada beberapa orang—satu dari sekian puluh—yang simpati. Tapi Eunhyuk tahu itu hanya sekedar simpati, dan ia pun tak mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Tidak dicemooh maupun ditatap dengan sinis pun, Eunhyuk sudah merasa beruntung.

Dunia memang tidak adil. Salahkah Eunhyuk karena mencintai?

**.**

* * *

**M**ata bening itu terbuka, hal paling pertama yang didapatinya adalah langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan bintang—bintang buatan, tentu saja—yang bersinar di antara keremangan kamar itu.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya. Berat dan panjang.

Mimpi yang sama. Mimpi yang berisi wajah keluarga dan teman-temannya. Mimpi yang menghadirkan ekpresi tidak mengenakkan dari orang-orang yang Eunhyuk sayangi. Mimpi yang selama tujuh hari ini terus menghantui malam-malam Eunhyuk—tanpa seorang pun tahu tentang itu.

Tujuh hari lamanya Eunhyuk terus memimpikan kejadian ketika Donghae memilih untuk berterus terang pada kedua orang tua Eunhyuk. Tujuh hari lamanya juga, Eunhyuk tidak pernah (dan tidak berani) menemui keluarganya. Bahkan memandang pun tak kuasa. Tujuh hari juga Eunhyuk pindah ke apartemen Donghae yang awalnya pemuda itu tempati sendirian. Tujuh hari sudah Eunhyuk tidak masuk kuliah hanya untuk menghindari tatapan jijik dari orang-orang di kampus.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air hangat mengalir dari mata bening Eunhyuk, melewati pelipisnya. Eunhyuk tahu bahunya bergetar karena ranjang yang ditempatinya saat ini juga ikut begitu. Dan ia sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya untuk tidak keluar, takut membangunkan pemuda di sampingnya. Donghae. Lee Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Donghae. Tepat menghadap wajah kekasih tercintanya itu.

Eunhyuk memandanginya. Lama. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah dan setiap garis rahang Donghae. Menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini memiliki kantung mata yang agak mengerikan. Eunhyuk tahu. Donghae sibuk mencari pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Orang tuanya di Mokpo masih sering mengirim uang setiap bulan untuknya, Eunhyuk tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya uang itu hanya cukup untuk biaya kuliah dan hidup Donghae sendiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, miris, perih, prihatin, dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Betapa bertanggung jawabnya pemuda ini. Padahal seharusnya Eunhyuk lah yang harus mencari kerja dan bukannya lenggak lenggok dengan santai di apartemen ini tanpa berbuat apapun. Tapi Donghae tetap bersikeras tanpa Eunhyuk tahu apa alasannya.

Kamar ini remang-remang, karena Donghae tidak bisa tidur tanpa suasana gelap. Tapi Eunhyuk masih sanggup melihat wajah terkasihnya, masih sanggup memandangi raut polos yang tak pernah bosan ia perhatikan. Bahkan Eunhyuk masih sanggup melihat kesungguhan cinta pemuda ini untuknya—bahkan saat si pemuda sedang tertidur.

Betapa Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae. Lee Donghae.

Pemuda yang selalu menemaninya menyapu kelas. Pemuda yang dengan rela mengerjakan PR-PR hukumannya. Pemuda yang menyeret Eunhyuk untuk semakin melanggar batasan-batasan dan peraturan. Pemuda yang membiarkan Eunhyuk menikmati rasanya tidak sendirian. Pemuda yang mampu mengubah hal serumit dan sesulit apapun menjadi begitu sederhana untuk mereka. Pemuda yang rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk bersujud di hadapan ayah Eunhyuk. Pemuda yang membiarkan Eunhyuk tetap di rumah sementara ia bekerja keras untuk mereka berdua. Pemuda yang akan merengek jika jus apelnya Eunhyuk habiskan.

Pemuda yang membuat Eunhyuk sedemikian jatuh cinta. Pemuda yang—Eunhyuk yakin—akan selalu ada di sini, dengan cinta yang sama seperti saat ini.

...pemuda yang Eunhyuk kacaukan hidupnya.

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir lagi. Menetes dari salah satu matanya, mengalir melewati batang hidung hingga akhirnya terjatuh menghantam seprai ranjang mereka. Eunhyuk meraih tangan Donghae yang awalnya ada di depan wajah si pemuda, menggenggamnya erat—sangat erat, menciuminya perlahan sebelum kembali digenggam di depan dada.

Segumpal rasa bersalah berkumpul di dalam dada Eunhyuk. Mengakibatkan rasa sesak yang hampir membuatnya terisak lagi. Awalnya Donghae baik-baik saja, hingga Eunhyuk dan cintanya datang. Membiarkan Donghae harus ikut menderita seperti ini.

Eunhyuk kembali mengamati kantung di bawah mata Donghae yang masih setia terpejam. Air mata itu turun lagi.

Eunhyuk ikut memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak. Tangan Donghae masih ia genggam dengan kedua tangan, dibawanya ke depan dada, dan kembali diciumnya sekilas.

Hangat.

Eunhyuk sedikit berjengit ketika dirasanya sesuatu mengelus rambutnya, kemudian ia sadar kalau itu adalah tangan Donghae yang tidak digenggamnya. Eunhyuk menggerakkan badannya sedikit mendekat ke tubuh Donghae, mencari posisi ternyaman yang bisa didapatnya. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan lengan Donghae yang tidak ia genggam melingkari pinggangnya. Membawanya ke dalam kehangatan yang tak terdefinisi. Tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, walaupun hal itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kedua kantung matanya.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh dari dada Donghae. Lama mereka bertatapan. Tatapan teduh yang Eunhyuk suka dari Donghae—tidak sama seperti tatapan memelas ketika stok apel Donghae habis. Tanpa berkata apapun, Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sudah mengerti.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hyuk...," Donghae berbisik dengan suara agak serak, mungkin karena baru terbangun.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lebar. Senyum ambigu.

Donghae ikut tersenyum penuh arti, seolah mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk coba ambigukan.

"Jangan menangis karena dunia mencemooh, aku akan buat mereka terdiam suatu saat nanti." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tepat di mata, masih dengan tangannya di antara dua telapak Eunhyuk. "Jika itu tidak berhasil, maka aku yang akan ciptakan dunia baru untukmu...,"

Eunhyuk kembali menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Masih setengah ambigu.

Dan seolah ia benar-benar mengerti, Donghae melanjutkan, "Jangan menangis karena pikiran konyolmu lagi. Karena kau tidak pernah, sekalipun, mengacaukan hidupku."

Eunhyuk merasa matanya panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan setetes pun air matanya terjatuh di hadapan Donghae.

"...dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku hanya karena rasa bersalah yang tidak beralasan." Donghae bergumam dengan nada sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan hanya itu yang aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya itu yang aku bisa."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk... Aku mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk menggeser badannya merapat ke Donghae. Membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan pemuda itu. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi kaos Donghae. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi anak cengeng untuk malam ini.

Toh biar bagaimanapun, dikatakan atau tidak, Donghae selalu bisa membaca isi hatinya seperti membaca buku yang terbuka.

Eunhyuk membiarkan tangan Donghae lepas dari genggamannya, digantikan oleh pelukan yang selalu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman. Pelukan sederhana yang selalu bisa membuat Eunhyuk merasa seperti menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah memiliki masalah.

Hanya sebuah hal sederhana, dan semuanya terlupakan. Itulah Donghae. Lee Donghae yang dicintainya. Seorang pemuda yang selalu berhasil menyederhanakan sesuatu serumit apapun itu. Pemuda yang masih sering membantunya menyapu apartemen mereka—kali ini bukan kelas—dua hari sekali. Lee Donghae yang ia percayai akan selalu ada di sini dan mencintainya sama seperti saat ini, bahkan jika dunia—seluruh alam semesta—mengkhianatinya.

Selama ada Donghae dan cintanya, Eunhyuk yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

* * *

**FINITE**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **Lusa saya UN. Hore. Silakan timpuki saya. Saya memang bilang mau hiatus sepenuhnya karena mau UN, bukan? Tapi ternyata, kegalauan di malam sebelum _try out_ IPA yang disebabkan oleh SS5 Indonesia, berhasil menghasilkan fic ini. Coba hitung ada berapa kali dialog (atau monolog?) di atas sana? *tunjuk FF*

Yah, sejujurnya ini memang hanya _rambling_-an gaje yang saya format jadi berbentuk fanfic. Saya sendirinya sedikit nyesek waktu nulis. Entah kenapa...

Saya tiba-tiba terinspirasi bikin fic ini ketika lihat sebuah status nongol di beranda FB saya yang sudah lapuk dan berjamur. Isinya adalah : "Salahkah aku karena mencintai? Salahkah aku karena dicintai?" Yup. Seperti salah satu kalimat di FF ini, saya _copas_ kata-kata itu tanpa minta izin-_-' Oke, saya memang gak kreatif.

Sekali lagi, saya gak pernah bosan ngomong ini, walaupun _readers_ sudah pada jabuk karena keseringan, tapi saya minta do'anya untuk UN nanti, ne~ Semoga saya sukses! (Amin...) Semoga _readers_ sekalian yang ada UH atau UN (pokoknya segala yang berbau ulangan) juga sukses. ^^

.

**Thanks to :**

sullhaehyuk | longyoung | **Volum48 **| **namnam15 **| Lee Eun Jae | anchofishy | **imNari **| Chocoolatee | BlaueFEE | Elfishy | Fishy | sigmame | LeeRiYa | Dew'yellow | Meonkdeog | Lee Chan88 | pumpkinsparkyumin | **J**(titik)**Clou** (sebagai _Biggest Fan of the Famous Surip. _lol.) | Amandhharu0522 | Dong Rim | Asha lightyagamikun | Anonymouss | LonelyKim | fitri flames | ayyu annisa 1 | NienaKawaiii01122001 | mitatitu | myfishychovy | dan para _silent-reader(s)_ | yang sudah bersedia mereview atau sekedar membaca fic Покрытый. _I love you so~ much! _*hagguhaggu*

[dan reviewer yang minta sekuel untuk fic yang bersangkutan... sudahkah Anda saya hantui? kalau belum, tunggu giliran, yak~ nge-hantu-innya sesuai nomor antrian(?) soalnya... XD]

.

_**Last, your concrits, comments, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, please? X3**_

coret_dan-kali-ini-saya-benar-benar-hiatus_coret [mungkin, sih...] #dor


End file.
